Birthday Surprises
by aya-kun
Summary: Amou decides to give Kaho a present…and she reveals what it is to just that one person…and now he can’t get the image out of his head.


a/n: inspired by our gift to a friend. XD Enjoy. And note that the times are indicated military style (i.e. 24-hr format) coz that's what I use and I want to use it here. Haha. Also, let's pretend Len isn't leaving yet. Coz otherwise I don't see how this story would work. ^^;

.

.

.

* * *

Birthday Surprises

* * *

_0900_

Amou couldn't stop smiling. Walking down the sidewalk, she was freaking out some of the passerby. Her smile was like a cat's…who had just eaten a canary. They pitied whoever it was this metaphorical canary was. Unknown to them all, the canary she had in mind were actually two specific people. Now if those two had only known what today would bring, they may have decided to stay home…but then again, maybe not.

Such was her scheme.

*

_1200_

Camera in hand, Amou walked up to the café where she and her female friends had made a reservation for Kaho's birthday. Others had of course been invited. And although Kaho's birthday had truthfully been two days ago, this was the only day where everyone had been free to celebrate. Amou heard that Kaho had celebrated with her family that day so she'd been given the okay for spending the night at Amou's place. It was also the green signal for staying out after hours. Which was all to the good as her plan would have been spoiled if Kaho had been expected to return home.

Opening the door, Amou waved at Fuyuumi-_chan_ and Mio. She also blew a kiss towards her bartender boyfriend, Nagi. He actually owned the café, thus cordoning off a section of the café was possible. She loved the man even more for it. Amou giggled when he blew her one back.

Hearing the bell ring behind her, she saw that most everyone had come on time. Kaho among them. Tightening the hold on the gift bag she had, she smiled _that_ smile at Kaho. And at the young man who followed her in. She chuckled as she walked toward their table. Getting Tsukimori-_kun_ to flush like that was gold.

*

Len shook off the heat in his cheeks. It was bad enough the woman had planted thoughts in his head, thoughts he'd somewhat pushed into the back of his mind but just now, seeing that smile on her face, those thoughts had returned. Big time. Especially when she'd shaken her gift bag as she walked away from them.

He wanted to strangle her.

But he didn't. He was a gentleman and Kahoko would hate for him to hurt her friend. How she could be on good terms with that scheming cat, he didn't know.

As he followed the others to their table, he couldn't help but remember when Kaho had confessed to him. And whoa did he blow it then.

'_I like you, Tsukimori-kun.'_

_Len watched as Hino looked him in the eyes and spoke of her feelings. It was the school entrance ceremony of their third year in _Seiso_. And idiot that he was, he frowned at this girl who made him feel all those clichéd feelings of…of. Never mind. He didn't know why he'd felt that way. And he wasn't sure if he liked it. Thus his stupid response._

'_What? Don't joke with me.'_

_Hino's expressive eyes had widened. Tears had gathered, and she quickly turned and ran away._

_Len, surprised, stood where he was. Blinking. Confused. In a daze, he remained where he was, trying to process what had happened. And why he suddenly felt guilty, stupid, angry and then numb._

_He was experiencing an emotional upheaval, and he didn't understand why._

_Why…?_

_That was the question. Why did she cry? Why did she say those words? Why was he feeling like he'd just crushed a precious gift? Why did he feel like an…_

'_-idiot?'_

_Startled, Len turned to see Amou looking at him with pity. He didn't know it but she'd been watching. Her first impulse had been to smack him upside the head, but she'd stopped when she saw his face express emotions she hadn't expected. Emotions, the guy himself didn't seem to understand._

_When Len only frowned at her, his glare only half-hearted as he also seemed confused, she asked again, 'Are you an idiot?' She nodded at Kaho's general direction. And then she asked the question, he'd been thinking beneath all the others, 'Why the hell did you say that?'_

Len gave a sigh. He remembered running then. He _had_ been an idiot. Unprepared for Kahoko's confession, he'd gone with the impulse of backing off. He hadn't been ready. Or so he'd thought.

But still. As much as he owed the journalist, what happened this morning was _really_ pushing it. His thoughts began creeping with her words. _'You'll like it.'_ He was a guy, of course he did. _'Go for it.' _Only when Kaho's ready, dammit. Shaking his head, he sat on Kaho's left side.

Noticing his girlfriend's worried frown, he berated himself and said to her, "It's nothing." He gave her a smile when no one was looking. Somehow he still couldn't quite bring himself to smile at her in public anymore. Not after all the ribbing and teasing he'd gotten from most everyone. Although his glare had shut them up, he couldn't wipe the smirks off their faces.

Kaho smiled back at him and he felt much calmer than he had been this whole morning. '_It matches the gift box.'_

Darn that Amou.

*

_1700_

The party had progressed quickly and much talking, picture taking, and eating were done. Soon enough, the gifts were being presented to Kaho and wrapper-ripping ensued. If anyone noticed how Len started drinking (alcohol-laced juice. It _was_ a bar after all) suddenly, no one commented. Though they did notice that one among them was smiling ever wider with each drink.

Kaho, of course, was oblivious to this as she concentrated on opening her gifts. She felt like a kid, being too intent on opening them, but she didn't care. She was happy. Happy about this gathering. Happy about the people who'd come to celebrate –friends she'd known for a long time, friends she'd met and got along with unexpectedly, _sempai_s who'd remained in touch, people who'd helped her in her music. And most especially Len. Oh how she loved just thinking his name, saying his name, and wrapping it around her tongue, knowing that he was hers and that he loved her.

Saying thank you to each of her important people as she opened each present, she felt her head get lighter with happiness. She felt herself soar when she opened Len's gift, a silver charm in the shape of a violin was attached to a matching silver chain. She immediately presented the gift to him so he could wrap it around her wrist. She'd giggled at his expression, at the light blush on his face while he did it. She wasn't all that sorry for causing him to feel embarrassed. His blushing face too cute to pass up, even if there were others watching.

"Mine next then." Amou shoved a gift bag at her face. Kaho opened it to find a box. Its hot pink ribbon matched the box's color and was glued to the cover so all Kaho needed to do was lift it open. Caution made her do so slowly when she noticed Amou's Cheshire grin.

Len muttered rather desperately, "It's pink." But only Amou heard him as she stood right next to him, watching his every move. She smiled even wider.

Lifting but not totally removing the cover, Kaho moved the light pink tissue paper aside.

Eyes going wide, she quickly put the cover down and hurriedly stuffed it back in the gift bag. Everyone grew confused, Len was gulping, and Amou was shaking with withheld laughter. Nagi had to pinch her to stop before he presented Kaho with her next gift. He gave a look of sympathy towards Len. The younger man had his eyes closed and he seemed to be struggling for breath. Amou must've told him way before the party if Len was already this tense.

Kaho said her thanks and began opening the gift cautiously. When Nagi said it was safe, she blushed and opened the gift hurriedly. It _was_ safe. Though the card was signed from Nagi and Amou, Kaho knew this was really Nagi's. Wine straight from his collection. She wasn't much of a drinker but she'd liked this particular brand. After thanking him, everything went back to normal with more gift opening and cheers presented all around the table.

She didn't know it but while Nagi had distracted her, Amou had whispered to Len, "Wine to loosen things up."

He'd glared right at her while she softly cackled. _Cackled._

*

_2200_

Slowly everyone had started saying their goodbyes and well wishes. Kaho, Len and Amou remained in the café. Nagi had presented the couple a private table, some ways away from the bar. He'd also specifically said that he'd keep Amou 'in check' so they could spend the rest of the evening in relative privacy. Amou, after pinching her boyfriend (on the butt) for the comment, offered to bring Kaho's gifts to her apartment so she wouldn't be hard up in carrying them, with or without Len to help her. Reluctant, Kaho let her and then they were left alone.

Since they'd eaten enough for dinner, the two decided to open Nagi's gift and have a taste. Len was mentally swatting away Amou's earlier words as he took a sip of the wine Kaho had expressed her like for. It was a good brand and the taste wasn't bad. Alcohol content wasn't too much either, so unless they had the whole bottle, 'loosening up' wasn't going to be too much of an issue. And the night wasn't going to be dictated by that journalist with the Cheshire grin.

That is…Until much later when Nagi had softly but surely shooed them out of his café. On a parting note, he'd whispered to Kaho, "Good luck" to which she responded with a blush. She wasn't harassed by his words as his kind smile made the situation seem okay. Kaho waved her goodbye and, her hand laced with Len's, began to walk in the general direction of the apartment she shared with Amou. Amou who, after delivering the gifts, had come back and, as Nagi promised, had left them alone.

"Where to?" asked Len.

Kaho breathed deep. "Let's just walk around for a while." Len shrugged and they walked about aimlessly.

Or at least, it seemed that way to Len. He didn't know it but as his girlfriend seemingly wanted to visit odd places, they had actually been heading for his home using a route different from their usual. The two-story mansion, Kaho knew, was empty of people this weekend. Kaho felt butterflies in her stomach at the very thought of their being alone. She quickly schooled her expression; having perfected hiding the nerves she'd been having when Amou had generously planned with her. The journalist had expressly told her not to be fidgety and obvious.

Also, she'd taught her red headed friend a thing or two about distraction. Since Len wasn't shy when they were alone, this particular method of distraction was working very well. That is, the art of making out when no one was looking the distraction part being that this method was used when Len was starting to notice what he shouldn't just yet.

When they reached his corner of the neighborhood, even kissing Kaho couldn't put the fact that his home was just a few feet away. Looking down at his girlfriend, he found her blushing at him.

And he also found a piece hot pink lace peeking out from the blouse he'd pushed up.

Suddenly he recalled how Amou had mysteriously taken Kaho away earlier. But that was fine with him. Since, although Kaho came out fidgety, she was still excited and happy, so Len hadn't given it a second thought.

Until now. Also, he recalled all the moments they'd been making out on the way. When he'd begin noticing the direction where they were heading, Kaho would kiss him, caress his cheek, pull him close.

Oh wow. He'd known he was dense but this…

The pink lingerie was calling out him. Kahoko was calling out to him.

"Len?" she looked worried. Maybe this hadn't been the best plan after all.

"Kahoko."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

Kaho smiled at him and brought out a little of the spunk she had, influenced by Amou. "For whom do you think I'm wearing this for, hmm?"

Len smiled as his girlfriend smirked at him. He leaned down and kissed it off her before pulling her to his house.

*

'_It's called a teddy.'_

_Len jumped as Amou swung the gift bag in front of him._

'_It's got lots of lace and it's made of silk.'_

_He stepped around her and tried to walk away but she followed him._

'_It's got matching underwear too.'_

_Her arm was outstretched with the gift bag hanging off her fingers. He couldn't get his eyes to move away from the swinging decorated brown paper bag._

'_You'll like it. It complements her skin. I won't tell you the color but it matches the gift box.'_

_She waggled her eyebrows at him. Len glared at her and walked faster._

'_I'll tell her that if she wears it, it's a sign to you. A green one.' Amou chuckled._

_He walked even faster but Amou's last words still followed him around the corner._

'_Go for it, yeah?'_

*

That night, it did happen. And not in such a crass way as 'going for it.'

They'd come together and it had been a gift to both.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len later came to know that everything had been planned. Mostly by Amou, of course, but it was still a surprising truth to know that Kaho had taken part. She'd blushingly confessed everything afterward. That Kaho had been so bold (for her anyway) made Len only smile. And then he'd kissed her.

And once again carried out the outcome of her plan.

Kaho's silky pink teddy was exactly as Amou described it. Hot pink. Thin lace straps. Silk cloth patterned with more lace. It _was_ hot (and he was just thinking about the color). It also matched her skin.

Len's earlier urge to strangle the journalist evaporated. And then soon enough all thoughts except about Kaho evaporated too.

"Kahoko."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Kaho smiled. "I love you too."

.

.

.

* * *

a/n: done without editing. Hope I made no mistakes in grammar and such. My ms word spelling and grammar doesn't seem to working as good as it should…

Oh well, hope you enjoyed this. :D

a/n: some edits. Mostly grammar. :P R&R is love! ;3


End file.
